


Two of a Kind

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [31]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Being stuck in an abandoned house with the man you have feelings for is stressful, and even more so when he was sitting so close to you... Would you have the courage to confess your feelings?
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for my best friend, Diana uvu ~~Who wants the DILF, Joel~~
> 
> ★ I hated TLOU 2, so this made me pretty damn happy to write while also making me sad at the same time :')) Joel deserved better and I'm still fucking mad about it
> 
> ☆ Hahhh, beside my sadness, I hope you enjoy, Diana! And to whoever else reads it~ <3

“[Your Last Name], you’re with me today.” Your attention immediately shifted to the man standing in front of you with a rifle in his hand, drawing you away from whatever it was you were doing prior.

“Oh, is it that time already?” You inquired, whilst you reached for your gun as well. Joel nodded with a slight smile gracing his rugged features.

“What, patrollin’ around searchin’ for danger ain’t your idea of a good first date?” The older man joked, causing you to giggle in an attempt to hide the growing blush on your face.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, old man.” Joel rolled his eyes as he motioned for you to follow him. He had memorized your patrol route, after all.

Although his earlier statement was obviously a joke, you couldn’t help the sudden rush of excitement you felt as your heart began to beat quicker. Walking alongside Joel, you shifted your gaze elsewhere, as to not show him the expression you donned.

For as long as you could remember, you had been crushing on Joel like some inexperienced highschooler, doing everything in your power to make yourself seen by him. Although in the back of your mind, you had doubts that he even saw you as someone he would want to be with.

After all, you were twenty-one and he was in his fifties. Even if the two of you got together, what would everyone else think about such an age gap? There were just too many factors that worked against the two of you ever becoming a thing, so you tried and tried to push your feelings for him to the back of your mind.

However, when he came to _you_ specifically for patrolling Jackson County, you couldn’t help but wonder if he felt at least a slither of compassion for you that went beyond platonic. Joel Miller was old enough to be your father, but that didn’t stop you from making eyes at him whenever he wasn’t looking at you.

You were completely and utterly smitten with the older man, even going as far to have constant fantasies where you put aside your cowardice and anxiety just to confess to him. And of course, it was your fantasy, so he always said yes. After your confession, you imagined kissing Joel and—

“[Your Last Name], are you even listenin’ to me?” The man of your dreams, literally and figuratively, asked you, drawing you out of your shameless fantasy.

“S-sorry, what were you saying, Joel?” Joel shook his head and chuckled.

“Kids these days. You got fuzz in your ears or somethin’?” He made a show of poking his finger at your earlobe, causing you to shiver in response. You prayed Joel hadn’t seen...

“I was just… Thinking. M-my bad. Could you repeat it?” The older man opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut short as a harsh gust of wind almost knocked you off balance.

Joel reached a hand out to steady you whilst he looked to the sky. Although you were used to light snow, it was beginning to come down _heavy._ It appeared to be the start of a blizzard. Joel cursed under his breath.

“We’re gonna have to duck down somewhere ‘till the storm blows over…” Joel scanned the surrounding area for a few moments before he spotted an abandoned house that appeared to be in good enough shape to stay in for a bit.

“There, we’ll settle down there for now.” You clutched onto Joel’s arm as you both trudged through the snow, which was a lot thicker than when you had left.

You pressed the side of your face against his chest, merely enjoying his warmth. Whenever Joel was around, you felt as if nothing could go wrong. You forced yourself to snap out of it, seeing as how Joel was literally right next to you and there was a more pressing matter at hand.

“Step back a little, gonna have to kick the door in!” He shouted over the sounds of the harsh winds and you nodded in affirmation before taking a few steps backward.

True to his word, Joel lifted his leg and slammed his foot into the decrepit door, sending it flying off the hinges. You stared in awe for a good few seconds before following him inside the shelter. Joel always joked about his age and how he was getting too old to do much of anything, but when he did stuff like _that,_ it was a little difficult to actually believe him.

“Put your stuff down over there, I’m gonna see if I can board the entrance back up.” You gave a nod while stomping your feet to get the leftover snow off of your legs.

There was a couch in fairly good condition right next to a broken television. You assumed this was the living room, although it wasn’t very lived in now. You took a seat on the couch and started rummaging through your belongings, double-checking your supplies.

There were enough food and water for the two of you to last for at least a day. Hopefully, the blizzard wouldn’t last for an entire day… Although, if it meant being alone with Joel, you couldn’t necessarily complain too much.

“Door’s boarded back up. Let’s scout out the place before we get too comfortable.” You immediately reached for your gun, nearly forgetting to scout out the house before kicking your feet up.

Joel searched the main floor whilst you took the top floor, checking cabinets, closets, and bathrooms for anything you could use and also any stray infected. Fortunately, the area was clear and you managed to find some supplies and spare bullets before reconvening with Joel in the living room.

“Find anythin’?” Joel asked as he took a seat on the sofa, examining his rifle. You were still coming down the stairs.

“Mhm, a few things we can use and some bullets. Did you find anything?” He reached on the other side of the couch and lifted up what you assumed to be a guitar, but it was hard to tell when it was in such bad shape.

“Does it even still play?” You inquired with a giggle as you took a seat beside him.

Joel shrugged in response, placing the beat-up guitar in his lap to strum a few chords. Surprisingly, the sound wasn’t grating on the ears and it was still in working condition. The make of the instrument was nothing near the ones Joel would create, but it was indeed a guitar.

“Could you sing something for me, Joel?” The older man snorted softly, eyeing you out of his peripherals.

“I can hum somethin’ for ya, but I don’t sing.”

“That’s bullshit, Ellie told me you sang for her!” As soon as the words left your mouth, you covered your upturned lips and muffled giggles whilst Joel groaned, seemingly embarrassed.

“I can’t believe she told you… Now I’m definitely not gonna sing.”

“W-wait, Joel, I swear it wasn’t like that!” You were giggling uncontrollably now.

Although he wanted to continue acting as if he was upset, it was a challenge when your laughter was so adorable and contagious. Eventually, he allowed the hardass facade to slip away as he laughed along with you. Unbeknownst to you, Joel cherished these little moments the two of you spent together.

As your laughter died down, Joel began to play a tune you didn’t quite recognize, humming along with the melody of the guitar. You hadn’t realized, but you had moved a little bit closer to Joel on the couch, wanting to hear more of his voice. The older man’s eyes were closed, so he hadn’t noticed it either.

You had to stop yourself from leaning on him, however, in fear of making him too uncomfortable. Instead, you were content with keeping your distance and listening. Yet, the longer he played, the more you felt compelled to confess everything to Joel.

When he finished the song, you awkwardly cleared your throat while nervously wringing your hands in your lap. You could tell Joel was looking at you now, but you were too afraid to meet his hazel eyes, no doubt full of concern, so you merely kept your gaze on your lap.

“Um, Joel… There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, but I’ve just… Been too scared to.” _No turning back now._

“You don’t have to be so stiff around me, sweetheart. Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell me.” God, you could feel your body stiffening up even more at the pet name as a blush bloomed across your face.

“W-well, the thing is… I, um-” Joel cut your fumbling short when you took your small hands in his, warmth enveloping you instantly as he rubbed your hands in an affectionate gesture you never thought would be directed toward you.

“No need to be nervous, just spit it out.” He offered you a reassuring smile, and quite frankly, that was the last push you needed.

“I really like you, Joel! R-romantically, I mean… I know you don’t like it when I’m indirect, s-so I’m gonna be as direct as possible.” Once it was out, you immediately turned to look at the floor, suddenly finding it a whole lot more interesting than your impending rejection.

For a moment, he was quiet and you honestly couldn’t tell if that was a good thing. You probably would’ve preferred him just laughing and shrugging your confession off, but he didn’t. You weren’t looking at him either, so you couldn’t tell what expression he held.

Shyly and slowly, you turned your head slightly to look at Joel, who wore a look of absolute surprise. His eyes were almost comically wide and his lips were slightly parted as if the air had been taken straight from his lungs.

“Honey, are you…” Joel swallowed, wetting his dry throat for a moment. He had to confirm what just came out of your mouth.

“Are you sure? I mean, about your feelings toward an old man like me.” His words brought a frown to your face, mainly because you didn’t like when he spoke about himself like that.

“Of course I’m sure..! W-well at first, I was worried you only saw me as some kid, then I started worrying about what others would think about our age difference…” Joel nodded in agreement.

“But then I realized that my feelings for you were stronger than any anxiety or anything, s-so…” You trailed off, averting your eyes as you waited for him to say something.

“I can’t say I didn’t have the same issues too — worryin’ about the age thing and all.” It seemed he held the same insecurities you did, which caused you to perk up.

“So does that mean… You feel the same way about me then, Joel?” Despite everything, you still managed to sound meek and timid as you sought confirmation, which brought a fond smile to the older man’s face.

“Darlin’, I’d have to be blind _and_ stupid to not feel somethin’ for ya.” Joel’s confession managed to pull a few giggles from you, shyness slowly ebbing away.

“I gotta say though, I’m a bit surprised you beat me to the punch first.” You tilted your head a little to the side in confusion, urging him to elaborate.

“Honestly, I wanted to say somethin’ too. Confess, I mean… But I was worried I’d make things awkward, and there’s no tellin’ how long this blizzard’ll last. We would’ve been stuck together too.” The thought kind of made you cringe, just imagining how awkward it would be for the both of you to sit next to each other for the duration of the storm.

“Oh God, I don’t even wanna imagine that, it’s so awkward!” Joel laughed along with you, causing a warmth to bloom in your chest. He was still holding your hands as well.

As you both quieted back down, you met Joel’s eyes finally and your smile widened. You were still blushing, but it wasn’t from embarrassment any more… You were thinking about how it would feel to kiss him.

Your eyes flicked back and forth between his face and his mouth, which didn’t go unnoticed by Joel. The older man’s smile shifted in a lop-sided smirk as he watched your blush increase and you looked away again. He wanted to tease you so bad.

“You don’t have to be so shy with me, y’know.” The low timbre of his voice sent an excited shiver throughout your body.

“If you want somethin’, you just have to ask for it, babygirl.” The pet names were going to be the death of you, truly…

Before you could shy away any further, Joel pulled you onto his lap, drawing a surprised squeak from your mouth. The older man smiled whilst readjusting his hold so that his rough hands were on your hips. You felt as if you hadn’t stopped blushing ever since the start of your confession…

“Well?” Joel urged you to speak, but you were just too shy to actually open your mouth and ask for what it was you had in mind.

He leaned closer, facial hair brushing against the side of your face as his lips ghosted past your ear. Your entire body responded in an instant, trembling in anticipation and excitement.

“Tell daddy what it is you want, baby.” An involuntary moan fell from your lips as your hands reached out for Joel’s sturdy shoulders; something to anchor yourself.

“I-I want to… Kiss you, Joel.” You mewled his name, eyes half-lidded and lips parted as his teeth teased your earlobe.

When Joel pulled away, he allotted you no time to recover before his lips were against your own. Even though you were still nervous, you managed to kiss him back and move in tandem with his motions.

Joel’s hands squeezed your hips lovingly as he deepened the kiss, slipping his warm tongue into your mouth. You moaned in response to the sudden invasion, using your own tongue to push back against his.

The older man growled lowly, vibrations eliciting several shocks of pleasure in your body. You had barely just started kissing and you could feel your body responding, namely your lower body.

Before you could feel yourself struggling for oxygen, Joel pulled away from your soft lips with an air of hesitance that left you panting. His mouth trailed down your face until his lips were at your neck. Your heart began to beat faster and faster…

“If I’m goin’ too fast, just let me know, sugar.” He spoke with his mouth hovering over your throat, causing you to shake each time his warm breath passed over your skin.

You managed a nod and hum, too afraid to speak in case you stuttered horribly. Joel started pressing kisses to your neck, groaning lightly at the cute noises coming from you each time he kissed you. You were so soft.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been wantin’ to do this…” At first, his words didn’t register in your mind until you felt his teeth sinking into your flesh.

Although it didn’t hurt, it had surprised you. Joel was leaving a mark on you, and quite frankly, it turned you on — so much that you began to grind down against him, subconsciously for the most part.

“Can I go further..?” You couldn’t take any more teasing, and you could only imagine it was the same for Joel; especially when you were basically humping him with such a cute expression on your face.

“Y-yes, please, please.” With your permission, Joel maneuvered you around before lying you down on the couch. Fortunately, the old thing was big enough for the two of you.

Joel started with your boots, your left foot, and then your right, he tossed them on the floor. His attention shifted between undressing you and your face, making sure you were still comfortable whilst he pulled your pants off. When you were left in your panties, you turned your head to the side, embarrassed once again.

You nervously chewed on your knuckle as Joel removed his own clothes, boots, pants, jacket, and finally his button-up. Your curiosity had taken over, urging you to look at the man a few feet from you. Once your eyes were locked onto his body, your thighs pressed together almost instinctively.

His skin was sun-kissed and littered with scars and hair. Age clearly hadn’t slowed Joel Miller down one bit, seeing as how there was hardly any fat on him. It was mostly muscle, and you couldn’t stop yourself from ogling him a bit. Your wandering eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Joel as he gave you a small smirk.

“Hey now, if you’re gonna look at me like that, I think it’s only fair I get the same treatment... Don’tcha think, honey?” The older man gestured toward your sweater, chuckling as you whined.

“I-I don’t mind…” You murmured, hands already grabbing at the hem of your sweater.

You tossed it down to join the rest of your clothes, arms instinctively crossing over your bra-clad chest. Joel tutted at you, leaning forward to grab your wrists and hold them over your head, revealing your body to him. You were embarrassed, for sure, but you didn’t stop him.

“I’m ready, Joel, you don’t have to wait…” His face softened at your tone before he went back to kissing you slowly.

While you kissed, you could feel the bulge in his boxers pressing against the crotch of your damp panties, drawing a muffled whimper from your throat. His hands journeyed down your body, leaving your wrists, but you didn’t bother moving them as he peeled your panties down your legs.

You sucked in a breath as you felt the hot tip of his cock sliding up and down your wet slit. Joel’s low groans were making you hotter, part of you wondering if he had any clue what he did to you exactly.

“Just breathe, sweetheart.” His voice washed over you, comforting you as his cock pushed into you, inch by inch.

You reached out for him, arms curling around his neck to pull him closer, which in turn caused him to sink deeper inside your pussy. You squealed his name, eyes squeezed shut as you let the pleasure overwhelm you.

Joel was gentle yet firm with you, already thrusting his hips and making your thighs slick with your juices. He was so deep inside, your walls were practically molding to the shape of his length and your sounds mingled with the wet noises of your cunt.

“Babygirl… Not sure how long I’m gonna last when you’re squeezin’ me like that.” As if on queue, you tightened slightly, causing Joel to grit his teeth.

“I-it’s okay! _Mmm,_ I’m c-close too, daddy.” You whimpered the words, voice trailing off into a high-pitched moan as his thrusting suddenly got quicker.

Joel huffed, bracing his hands on either side of your head as he loomed over you. Was he blushing..?

“S-shit, baby, y’know I’m old... Wasn’t expectin’ that.” He chuckled breathlessly, half-lidded eyes trailing all over your pretty face as if to record the sight to his memory.

You could barely keep your eyes open to return his doting gaze, but that was perfectly fine by Joel. The fact that you were under him and enjoying yourself was good enough. Not only that, he just couldn’t believe a pretty young thing such as yourself actually felt something for him.

Despite the fact that Joel always joked about his age, you were the first to reach your orgasm, letting out a soundless scream as your tight pussy became even tighter, holding Joel’s dick in place. Your juices came spilling out whilst you quivered, incoherently mumbling things like, “I love you” and, “oh, daddy”.

Joel followed soon after, not being able to handle such stimulation after it had been so long since he last slept with a woman. It didn’t even cross his mind to pull out of you, but even if it did, he couldn’t imagine exiting your warmth.

 _”Fuck,_ [Your Name]-” Joel cursed as his cum flooded your insides, warmth spreading from your pussy lips to the depths of your stomach as he twitched and leaked into you.

The older man held himself upright, albeit with slightly shaky arms, still emptying his balls into the pretty girl beneath him. He hadn’t realized how wound up he was… Joel looked over your body, double-checking that you weren’t hurt.

“J-Joel…” Although he just came, you could tell he was still hard inside you.

“Sorry about that, sweetheart... I’ll get somethin’ to clean ya up with.” Before he could even move an inch, you tightened your hold on his neck while staring up at him with pleading eyes.

“That can wait, just… Stay with me?” Joel gave you a smile and a nod, whilst pulling you up to be on top of him as he took a seat on the couch.

“I love you, Joel.” God, you were softening him up with your sweet words, but he had no complaints.

“I love you too, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
